Going to the Chapel
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: June, the month of Weddings, is fast approaching us. A romantic story about Sakura and Shaoran's love.
1. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:** I couldn't get the idea of this story out of my head. If you guys like the story well enough, there'll be another chapter or two about the months leading up to this chapter! Let me know in the **REVIEWS**! Oh, and terribly sorry if any of the characters seem a bit…out of character at certain points.

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Wedding Bells

"Monster?" Toya said sticking his head in through the door.

"Toya! Don't call me that!" Sakura said from where she stood in the center of the church dressing room.  
Tomoyo was standing next to her fixing the dress that Sakura was wearing.

"You look absolutely adorable Sakura!" Tomoyo said hugging her best friend around the shoulders.

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura responded.

"I think this is the best dress you've ever made her, Tomoyo!" Chiharu said twirling around in her own dress, similar to Tomoyo's.

"And our dresses are absolutely amazing as well!"

"I hope it's the best dress! It's my wedding dress! The day I have to look my best!" Sakura said smiling.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sakura?" He asked sitting down on the couch that was supplied in the room.

"Toya, I love Shaoran, and he loves me." Sakura answered using the mirror to look at him as Tomoyo placed the flower wreath in her hair that would hold her veil. "Plus, if you have had doubts you should have said so earlier. Today of all days is not the day to bring them up."

"If you remember correctly, I have brought up my doubts on your marriage to Li several times." Toya answered.

"You also love your sister and want her to be happy in her choice of husband." Tomoyo said straightening her own dress and checking her hair.

Toya stood up and looked at his younger sister. To him, she looked the happiest she had ever been. She had a smile plastered across her face, ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with the laughter that was coming out of her mouth every few minutes. She and Tomoyo were making last minute adjustments to Sakura's wedding dress and Tomoyo's maid of honor dress.

"Is everyone here?" Sakura asked turning her head towards her brother as he walked towards the door.

"Almost. Just a few minutes I would guess." Toya said leaving the room.  
Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the door for a few minutes.

"Why don't you sit down, Sakura? I'll make some tea. You must be getting nervous, with the ceremony so close." Tomoyo said moving towards the small table that was set up in the room.

"Not really. I'm happy, excited, to start my life with Shaoran. I'm getting giddy, I want to get started, it's something I've been waiting for, for, since the beginning. I know he feels the same as well." Sakura said sitting down gently in a wooden chair, smoothing her skirt out.

**:---:**

"Eriol, come on. It's straight!" Shaoran ground out between his teeth.

"Am I interrupting something?" Toya asked coming into the boy's dressing room, after visiting Sakura.

"My best man grating on my nerves." Shaoran said about his best friend.

"Shaoran, Tomoyo entrusted me with you, and Sakura as well. I am not about to get them angry at me." Eriol said as he walked over to shake Toya's hand. "It's good to see you again, Toya." Eriol said smiling.

"You too, Eriol." Touya responded. "Shaoran, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Why?" Shaoran said looking at Toya skeptically.

"Just wanting to know. I just saw Sakura. She's grinning from ear to ear she's so happy today."

Shaoran smiled slightly thinking of the girl he was going to marry today and her usual cheerfulness. "I'm just as happy, but Sakura always did show every expression on her face.

"You'll make her happy, right?" Toya asked looking at the young man standing a few feet away from him.

"I will try my hardest not to hurt Sakura. I don't want to hurt her; that would my deepest regret. I love Sakura with my entire heart, with my entire being."

Toya looked at him for a few moments, then nodded his head. "It's about time."

Shaoran nodded his head and followed his to-be brother-in-law out of the room and into the sanctuary. And then he waited.

**:---:**

Sakura stood in the hall next to her father watching as Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu lined up to walk down the isle.

"Nervous, honey?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked as he looked down at Sakura.

"No, more excited…a bit anxious, but not nervous." Sakura answered smiling up at her father.

"I'm happy for you. So is Toya, even though he may not show it. I'm happy that you were able to find the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with. You are extremely lucky to find that man so early in your life, to be so sure in your selection. Shaoran will be a wonderful husband to you, and father to your children."

Sakura's eyes started to tear-up as her father told her this, hardly noticing the music was starting and the doors were opening up.

"Now, don't cry." He said as he gently wiped her tears. "It'll be your turn soon."

"I love you, Otou-san." Sakura said as she turned to face the sanctuary as Naoko started down the isle first, followed by Chiharu, then Rika.

Tomoyo turned around just before it was her turn. "I love you, Sakura-chan. I know you'll both be happy." She smiled as she turned and started towards the front of the sanctuary.

Sakura and her father moved up closer to the doors; it was then she caught sight of Shaoran standing at the front of the church, her eyes catching his.

'He's so handsome, so kind, protective, loving. I'm so amazingly lucky to have him.' Sakura thought trying to send her thoughts to Shaoran through her eyes and smile.

It was weird; they had always had a special connection; being able to sense one another, or tell the others feelings without talking, or sometimes being nowhere near the other.

Shaoran smiled at her, tipping his head in a barely perceptual motion to anyone but Sakura, letting her know that he agreed.

**:---:**

Shaoran felt her eyes on him. Hers was the only glaze that would make him feel the shiver go down his back. When he looked up, he hardly recognized the beautiful girl smiling at him. He had thought Sakura couldn't get any more beautiful. Her cheerfulness and bubbly personality always had a way to light up the area surrounding her. But here she stood, practically glowing, her eyes shining in a way that he had never seen before, and a smile radiating across her face.

Her dress, truly Tomoyo's best design yet, was simple, elegant. Perfect for Sakura. It was pure white satin fabric; the bodice looked like a tank top, the straps being thin soft pink satin ribbon, the bodice was decorated with thin stripes of iridescent beading and pearls, with more pearls edging the top edge. Around her waist was a pleated pink satin belt, 'Kind of looks like our cummerbunds,' Shaoran thought with a little chuckle. 'Probably has a bow in the back as well, knowing Tomoyo.' The skirt was simple; it went to the floor with wide pleats going all the way around, forming a small train in the back. The veil she wore hardly hid her glowing, radiant face from him, ending at her collarbone in the front and ending in the middle of her back, held into her hair by a small wreath of Cherry Blossoms that matched her bouquet.

Before Shaoran knew it, the Wedding March had started and the beautiful woman, angel really, was walking towards him on the arm of her father.

When Fujitaka go close enough to Shaoran; he took Sakura's arm, lifted her veil kissing her gently on the cheek, and gave her hand to Shaoran.

For a moment, the couple just stood there smiling at each other, fingers entwined. Then slowly, Shaoran raised Sakura's hand to his now smirking lips and kissed her hand at the knuckles, making her giggle.

"I love you." She mouthed, moving to stand next to him as he wrapped her arm around his own as they faced the priest.

"And I love you." He mouthed back.

Meanwhile, as their family and friends smiled sweetly, 'awing' in their heads, sighing slightly at the love the two showed towards each other, one Maid of Honor was thinking, 'I'm so happy I set up multiple camera's to catch every moment. I can't wait to look over the coverage of the ceremony and relive Sakura and Shaoran's love for each other.'

The priest cleared his throat, starting the ceremony, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The church was silent.

Sakura smiled up at Shaoran, while he smiled down her. 'Do you think we have to worry about Mei-Ling?' Sakura joked.

'I hope not. She did break my head several times before I actually asked you out. Called me a dunderhead, stubborn, moron, and an idiot.' Shaoran answered back.

'I'm glad she did.'

'So am I.'

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

'Are we already at that part?' Both Sakura and Syaoran thought at the same time.

"Her father and brother do." Fujitaka stated. Shaoran looked over to where Toya stood behind Eriol. Toya smiled slightly and mouthed "She's in love. I can't deny my sister her happiness."

Shaoran smiled, nodding his head slightly as Fujitaka smiled. 'Suppose I can't call him Dad yet, hm?'

'You've been calling him Dad for years, or if you hadn't he would have let you.'

'It's freaky how you two do that. Pay attention to your own wedding ceremony, now.' A new voice entered both of their heads. Yukito, or well…Yue.

They smiled guiltily and paid attention to the priest.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

The priest turned to Eriol, "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?"

Turning back to Sakura and Shaoran he said, "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

"Now, the both of you decided to make your own set of vows. Shaoran, why don't you say yours first. " The priest said looking to Shaoran and backing up a step.

"For the longest time I didn't know what I was going to say to you; then like lightening, it hit me one night. I was reminded of the first time I told you I loved you, and then the first time you told me that you loved me. When I told you I loved you, we were in Penguin park, I remember stuttering, then simply blurting it out. It was easy after that. My heart soared." Shaoran stopped for a moment, taking a moment to memorize Sakura's face in this moment. "I remember promising to myself that I would always love, protect, and cherish you, and every moment we have together. I promise you that today, in front of all of our friends, and family. I love you more today than I did all of those years ago, and my love for you will continue to grow. Please except this ring as a sign of my love, my affection, my protection." Shaoran finished slipping the simple gold band onto Sakura's ring finger where her engagement ring was already resting.

"Sakura, are you ready to say your own vows?" The Priest asked. When Sakura nodded her head he once again stepped back to let the couple have their moment.

Sakura smiled up at Shaoran through teary eyes. "No matter how many times you say that, I always cry. They are tears of happiness, and I can not express how overjoyed I am whenever I hear that those words come from your heart. We've fought many battles together, and through those battles, we have stood together, growing in our friendship, our love. You've always been there for me, and I hope that I can be there for you, to protect and love you, as you have been for me. To always love, cherish and protect you from whatever may come our way." She finished slipping Syaoran's matching gold band onto his ring finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Shaoran and Sakura have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

Shaoran smiled down at Sakura smiling back at him. He gently tipped her chin up a little bit touching his lips to hers as the church cheered behind him.

"Finally!" They heard Tomoyo and Eriol saying from each side of them, making them laugh as Shaoran picked her up and twirling Sakura around as he continued to kiss her.

"Now it's about time for another wedding." Sakura said as they turned to face the church, Tomoyo and Eriol right behind the newly married couple.

**:---:**

"They're so happy." Tomoyo said as she watched Sakura and Shaoran leave. She was standing on the top step next to Eriol, videotaping the couple's departure.

"Yes, they are. I'm happy for them." He said picking up Tomoyo's things from the top step for her. Kissing her on the top of her head, "And so am I; think this scene would ever be reversed?"

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, slightly confused. "Eriol?"

Eriol chuckled, responding, "Not that I'm proposing right now, but, in the future…"

"Yes." Tomoyo said cutting Eriol off from the rest of his sentence. She walked down the steps, turning on the last one when she noticed he wasn't following her. "Eriol? Are you coming?"

"Yes, I was just surprised by the quick answer I guess." He said shaking his head.

"Why? True, we've never talked about getting married before, but…I guess I'd always assumed we would someday. It would just have to be the right time."

"You're right, as usual, Tomoyo." Eriol said smiling walking down the steps

As Tomoyo walked a few feet ahead of him, he started to wonder why they hadn't talked about marriage before. They had started to date during their second year of high school; not that they hadn't known before then that they liked each other; they had known that since junior high. So what took them so long?

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked stopping under one of the trees that lined the sidewalk on the street side. The parking garage was still two blocks away.

"Hm, what is it?" She asked turning around.

"Why did we wait so long to start going out? Or to discuss marriage?"

Tomoyo tilted her head in thought. It was something she had thought of, but was never able to answer the question. "I don't have an answer, Eriol. I've thought of that before as well. I guess, even knowing what we did, that we liked each other, loved each other, the timing was never right. I still remember the night you asked me to be your girlfriend. That moment was perfect, I'll never forget it. I was so happy; I knew that I loved you. In that moment the guy I liked, turned into the guy I loved. I guess, it took us that long, so that in that moment we would know that it was right, that we loved each other, and no matter what, it would last." Tomoyo answered.

"I couldn't come up with anything. I must have been trying to put myself through hell by not being with you. By not telling you how much I already loved you."

"Eriol, the past doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we are together." Tomoyo said. As she turned away, dragging him off, she said, "Now, let's hurry to your apartment. I want to work with this footage."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you want, Tomoyo."

**:---:**

Shaoran stood on the balcony of their hotel room, looking out at the ocean. After the reception, he and Sakura had driven an hour to reach the ocean front hotel and resort that they had decided to stay at for the next week.

"Our honeymoon…" he said quietly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He still wore his tux pants, cummerbund, and shirt, which had the first several buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said slowly opening the door.

She came out, and stood a few feet away from him. She wore a soft pink flowing nightgown that fell to her feet, green ribbons tied at her shoulders to make straps, gathering the bodice, and that also showed through the gathers.

"Tomoyo went a bit out of control when I said she could make my wedding dress, and possibly a couple other pieces." Sakura said quietly.

"You look beautiful. I don't think she went overboard at all. She always says 'special occasions need'…"

"Special clothes, yes, but an entire second suitcase? That she didn't tell me about until we were about to leave?"

Shaoran looked at Sakura raising an eyebrow. "That might be a bit overboard, especially when we're only gone for a week."

Sakura nodded her head, her eyes looking down at her hands, which were being tightly clasped in front of her.

Walking up to her, tilting her face up to look at him, Shaoran asked, "What are you nervous about?"

"Hoe, isn't it kind obvious? It is our wedding night. Our _wedding night_." Sakura answered, lowering her eyes.

Shaoran leaned down, kissing her forehead, "Come here, I want to show you something." Taking her hand, he led her towards the balcony.

Sakura gasped, stopping in the doorway. There, the ocean was sparkling under the dark navy skies filled with diamond-like stars. To her right, there was a small table with a bottle of Champaign and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

"I thought you might be hungry, you didn't eat much at the reception." Shaoran said pulling her towards him.

"Thank you. You've seem to think of everything." Sakura said tipping head up to kiss him.

"Are you going to tell me why you looked nervous earlier? The real reason, I know this being our _wedding night_, as you said, would not make you that nervous."

Sakura smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter. What were you looking at when you were standing out here earlier?" She asked while moving towards the banister.

"Here." Shaoran said handing her a strawberry, wrapping his arms around her. "Not much. The ocean, the moon, the stars."

"It's beautiful here."

"Mm-hm." Shaoran responded dropping his head on the top of Sakura's, quietly saying, "Only made more beautiful by standing here with you."

Sakura looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?"

"You hardly ever say things like that. I guess I was just…surprised."

"I tell you you're beautiful all the time." Shaoran responded.

"Yes, but you aren't one to say mushy things. Like, 'only made more beautiful by standing here with you'."

"Hm. I see. Not much of a romantic am I?"

"That's not true. you just show it…differently. The way you look at me, the way you squeeze my hand, the way you protect me, the things that you have done for me…" Sakura said, her voice hitching towards the end.

"Shh, it's okay." Shaoran said turning Sakura in his arms and pulling her closer. "Those are just the ways I show you, I guess."

"I know, and those have always meant more to me than the words." She said smiling up at him through her quiet tears.

They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other, swaying to the music that drifted up from one of the outdoor patios that had a party being held on it.

"Hold on." Shaoran said after awhile. Sakura watched as he moved into their bedroom.

_'Our bedroom.'_ Sakura thought, giggling.

"What was that for?" Shaoran said, his back to her, fiddling with something on the stand.

"Nothing." Sakura responded moving into the room. "What are you doing?"

"This." Shaoran said.

After a moment, a sweet melody reached Sakura's ears. "You brought this CD?"

"Of course I did. I take it everywhere with me." He answered holding his hand out to her. Sakura took his hand, starting to dance with him.

_**Spring is here  
The sky is blue  
(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
Birds all sing   
As if they knew  
Today's the day  
We'll say I do  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're**_

Sakura moved closer to Shaoran, resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember the first time we danced?"

"To this song?" Shaoran asked.

"No, the very first time. It was during…"

"The festival." Shaoran finished.

"You do remember." Sakura said, smiling up at him.

"I remember every moment I spend with you." He answered. "I'll share a secret with you. While I was figuring out my feelings for you, I would see images of you just saying my name. Just my name and my heart would beat three times as fast and my entire face would turn red."

"What about now?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, not as much now, but you still have the capability of popping up in my head, making me stutter, to make me smile, whenever I see you."

_**Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're   
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love**_

"So, now that you know what I was doing, are you going to tell me why you were giggling?" Shaoran asked smiling mischievously.

"Giggling? Hm…well, I thought of the room as 'our bedroom'. It was just funny think of the room as ours." Sakura said smiling.

"You'll probably laugh yourself into a conniption when we get back to…_our _apartment."

"I can't help that I find those things funny now." Sakura responded pouting. "It's just…being married, even to you, who I have known for over half of my life, is strange. It's such a new feeling."

"Li Sakura." Shaoran said.

Sakura giggled, "It's going to take me forever to actually start responding to that I think."

They were quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts; dancing slowly to the music.

_**Bells will ring  
The sun will shine  
(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
I'll be his and  
He'll be mine  
We'll love until  
The end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're**_

"Shaoran, do you ever feel…nervous, or apprehensive, I guess is a better word, about our marriage?" Sakura asked quietly after a couple of moments.

Shaoran thought for a moment before answering her. "Yes. I think that's normal though, we're starting our own path, a new life together. But, I also know that we made the right decision, and that everything will okay."

"I know everything will be okay, but what if I'm not a good wife? What if I can't do everything; work, cook, clean…"

"That's why I'm here. Sakura, you don't have to do everything, we'll share the responsibilities."

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking…" Sakura's voice trailed off in the middle of her sentence.

_**Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're   
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love**_

They stopped moving, Shaoran's hands went from around her waist to her shoulders. "Sakura? What's wrong? Here, sit down."

"I just thought of something, that's all. I'm okay now." Sakura responded sitting down on the bed, moving into Shaoran's embrace.

"What did you think of?" He asked.

"I was being silly, that's all." She responded looking up at him and smiling.

"What did you think? The look on your face…"

"Hoe, what if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't take care of my children?" Sakura said.

Shaoran smiled at her softly, bringing her up to sit on his lap. "That is the weirdest thing I've heard out of your mouth all night. Sakura, you're going to be a great mother when we have children…" He smirked slightly, thinking.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just imagining you with our kids jumping up and down around you, pulling at your apron strings, wanting to help you make dinner."

Sakura smiled, trying to imagine what Shaoran was, but a different image came to her mind. "Hm, yes. You'd come in from work and they'd all go screaming for 'daddy', jumping on you as you come into the house."

Shaoran smiled, "Hm, so…"

"So what?" Sakura said dubiously.

"Well…how many kids do you want?"

"Two or three?"

"Four or five?" Shaoran said falling back on the bed, bringing Sakura with him.

"Three or four?" Sakura negotiated with him.

"I still say four or five." Shaoran responded.

"We'll see…" She responded kissing him.


	2. Blessing Given

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so late guys! I really thought it would have been done shortly after the first chapter, but the inspiration just wasn't with me at the time. Gomen nasai!

As Sakura is following Syaoran's steps (you'll see what this means later) see where he's taking her before I reveal it! There are clues, very simple ones, and all are special spots to the couple!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 2: **Blessing Given

**:---:**

"Tomoyo? What are you doing up so early?" Eriol asked coming out of his bedroom Sunday Morning.

"Look Eriol, isn't Skaura beautiful right here?" She answered him. She sat on his couch in a pair of shorts and one of his university t-shirts she had stolen. She had her laptop on her lap, and her video equipment hooked up to it on the coffee table. "And it isn't that early, it's already 9 o'clock.

"You have all week to work on this though, Tomoyo."

"I want to send it to them at the hotel."

"Wouldn't it be best to wait awhile before sending them their wedding video?"

"This isn't the wedding video, although there are shots from the wedding in it. This is a video of their relationship, starting in fourth grade when they met. Most of the early shots are from when they were collecting the Clow Cards, then with the trouble you caused with the Sakura Cards. I've been working on it for months. I'm just adding the last few scenes."

"You ever gonna stop bringing up my role in that situation?" Eriol asked her, moving into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"No. I love teasing you about it." She answered coming up next to him and kissing him on the cheek. "You want to see the video?"

"While we eat?" He asked breaking eggs.

"Sure. I'll go set it up." Tomoyo answered and Eriol nodded his head.

**:---:**

_"Tomoyo, is there a time I could speak to you…without Sakura around?" Syaoran asked the raven haired girl, walking through the courtyard in front of the University Library._

_"Sure. Meet me here after this class, say at 2?" Tomoyo said looking at her watch, seeing it was ten to 1._

_"Sounds good, thank you." Syaoran said running off towards the History and Anthropology building just across the courtyard. _

_Tomoyo watched Shaoran run away, after a moment she turned away with a thoughtful expression on her face, wondering what Syaoran wanted to speak to her about._

**:---:**

_"What did you want to discuss with me, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked sitting down on the bench next to him._

_"This." He replied holding up a velvet box._

_Tomoyo opened the box and saw a tiny silver ring with a diamond in the center with smaller pink diamonds surrounding the larger diamond. "Oh Syaoran, Sakura will love it! When are you going to do it?"_

_"Tomorrow night. That's why I wanted to speak to you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Don't you want to…let's see, 'special clothes for special occasions'…want to make her something?"_

_"Of course! Um…Syaoran?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Could I tape it? Oh, it would be lovely…'Sakura says Yes to Syaoran'! I could make the outfit pink and white…or pink and green…your favorite colors!"_

_"That's the other part. I did want you to tape it." Syaoran looked over at his friend. "I wanted to be able to see it later, her face is going to be…precious."_

_"What color should I make the outfit?" Tomoyo asked._

_"I like the pink and green idea." Syaoran said._

_"Okay. I have one that I've already started that will be perfect for this occasion. Now, how are you going to do it?"_

_"I'm leaving her bread crumbs. The first will be your house, where she'll get dressed. She'll go around Tomoeda, ending up at Penguin Park, where I will be waiting for her."_

_"So you want me to hide?"_

_"Yes. That way she won't be any more suspicious. I want her to be surprised when she gets to the park. I don't want her to be any more suspicious because of the date."_

_"May 18__th__…" Tomoyo said, her eyes narrowing in thought as she looked over at the smiling Syaoran. "Oh! Tomorrow is the date that…"_

_"Yeah, I thought it would be a good date to propose. Actually, I realized that after I decided to go through with it tomorrow." Syaoran said cutting Tomoyo off. "Well, I have to go to class. Sakura and I will be going to her Dad's house for dinner."_

_"Have you spoken to Kinomoto-san and Touya-kun yet?"_

_"Somehow you calling Touya, Touya-kun is a bit freaky….But no, I have to do that tonight." Syaoran responded standing up while stretching. _

_"Good luck."_

_"I'm going to need it, speaking with Touya about Sakura; he's so damn protective of her." _

_"Almost as much as you yourself are."_

_Syaoran turned back and looked at Tomoyo, who was smiling slightly. He smiled in return. "I guess that's the one thing Touya and I have in common." Syaoran said waving goodbye and walking away from Tomoyo._

_"Yes, it would seem so." She said to herself as she watched her friend go off, turning her thoughts to what Sakura's outfit and the video should look like. _

**:---:**

_Syaoran watched as Sakura and Touya cleaned up the dishes from dinner while he sat in the living room with Kinomoto-san. Sakura was yelling at Touya for some remark he had said to tease her. _

_"He's always saying something to make her mad." Fujitaka said as he brought in tea and cakes for after dinner. _

_"Its how he tells her he loves her, cares for her." Syaoran replied. _

_"Hm, yes it is. I'm lucky to have two children who care for each other as much as Sakura and Touya do; they are both amazing young adults. Now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" He asked sitting down in the chair next to Syaoran._

_"You know how much I love Sakura, right? That I would do anything for her, protect her, make sure she has the best life possible…right?"_

_"I thought I told you several years ago that you have my blessing." Fujitaka answered the young man, figuring out where he was going with his questions._

_"I know you did, but I wanted to tell you that I have bought the ring, and I wanted to officially receive your blessing."_

_"You have it, of course. Sakura's never loved anyone else like she has you. Goodness, I don't know what I would do if she chose someone else. Syaoran, you've been like a son to me, I couldn't be happier for Sakura, or you."_

_"Thank you, Kinomoto-san. You don't know how much that means to me. Your family has been my second family for so long now…I feel honored that you see me as a son."_

_"Now, I am thinking that you would like to speak to Touya as well?"_

_"I think he already knows, but yes, I would, it seems only fair to him."_

_"I'll go take over his cleaning duties then; this is probably the best time, while Sakura is busy."_

_"You're probably correct." Syaoran said as he watched Fujitaka Kinomoto walk into the kitchen, telling Touya that Syaoran would like to speak to him. _

_Sakura smiled up at her brother and father. "The dishes are almost done Dad, why don't you go sit down as well? I'll take care of the rest."_

_'You're making this too easy, Sakura.' Syaoran thought to himself smiling as he watched Touya and Fujitaka come back into the room._

_"What's the smile for, Brat?"_

_"Don't call him a brat, Touya! I thought you got over that a long time ago!" Sakura called from the kitchen._

_"Oi, I thought Monsters had horrible hearing!"_

_"TOUYA!"_

_"It's okay, Sakura. It was nothing." Syaoran called out, hoping to call off another Kinomoto war. _

_"So, it's that time, hm?" Touya said pouring himself a mug of tea and sitting down next to Syaoran._

_"Aa. I figured you would have known."_

_"I just didn't expect it to be tonight. When will you do it?"_

_"Tomorrow night. I went to the jewelry store yesterday and picked the ring up."_

_"May we see it?" Fujitaka asked, glancing into the kitchen to see Sakura still busy._

_"Yes." Syaoran responded reaching into his pocket and pulling the box out. Fujitaka stood next to Touya as he opened the box. Both men stared at the small ring, small smiles showing up on their faces. _

_"She'll love it, it's perfect."_

_"Thank you." Syaoran said, taking the box. He took one more glance at the sparkling pink and clear diamonds, closed the lid and slid it back into his pocket. "I thought of her the moment I saw it, and new that it was the one."_

_"Yes, Sakura will love it. You're having Tomoyo help, right? She'd never forgive you if you didn't." Fujitaka said._

_"Yes, I spoke with Tomoyo this afternoon. She was quite excited about helping. Ecstatic actually."_

**:---:**

_Sakura quietly closed the front door behind her. "Sorry if Dad and Touya were bothering you tonight."_

_"They weren't, I had fun. I always do." Syaoran said turning towards her. _

_"You seemed a bit weird tonight. I thought maybe Touya had said something."_

_"No. Actually he was on his best behavior; you won't have to yell at him." Syaoran said kissing her on the top of her head. _

_Sakura smiled up at him. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you here with me. You've done so much for me."_

_"You don't have to anything but be yourself." Syaoran said pulling her into a hug and resting his head on top of hers._

_"You said something about going out tomorrow night, what time should I be ready?"_

_"How much time do you need after Tomoyo's?"_

_"I should be back from her house around 4 o'clock I think. Seven okay? That gives me time to cook dinner for Dad, shower and get changed."_

_"Seven it is then." Syaoran said kissing Sakura. "I love you, and I will see you tomorrow."_

**:---:**

_Sakura ran towards the library where she was supposed to meet Tomoyo in front of the café that was in the lobby. _

_"Sakura! There you are!" Tomoyo called out as she waved to her friend._

_"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo! Class ran over then I ran into Yamazaki who wanted me to tell Syaoran to call him about their English assignment, then one of the girls from my history class caught me and wanted the notes from yesterday's lecture because she had to…"_

_"Its fine, Sakura, don't worry about it. I haven't been waiting too long as my class ran over as well."_

_"Oh, thank goodness. Are you ready to head to your house?" _

_"Yes! I'm so excited about this outfit; you're going to look absolutely adorable in it!"_

_"What is it like?" Sakura asked as they walked toward the parking lot where Tomoyo's car was parked. _

_"It's too good to tell you now; it'll have to be a surprise!" _

_"You and Syaoran. I asked him what we were doing tonight when he picked me up this morning, but he said it was a surprise as well."_

_"You'll just have to wait and see I guess."_

_"Do you know what he's planning?" Sakura asked Tomoyo passing her a suspicious look._

_"And what if I did?"_

_"I'd try to get it out of you."_

_"Sorry, too good of surprise to let you get it out of me this time Kinomoto Sakura."_

_"So you do know!"_

_"Of course."_

_"Is that why you're making me a new outfit?"_

_"Of course. Special occasions…"_

_"Need special clothes, yes, yes, I know." Sakura said finishing Tomoyo's sentence. _

**:---:**

_"Tomoyo it's gorgeous!" Sakura squealed looking at the dress her friend was holding up. It was a bright spring grass green with pink buttons going down the back, stripes along the bottom of the skirt and pink lace along the top of the strapless bodice so that the green would show through. Tomoyo had also made pink and green polka-dotted ballerina slippers, short gloves, and a huge floppy brimmed hat to go with the ensemble. _

_"Here! Let's get you in it, see if there has to be any adjustments."_

_"Tomoyo, you know there aren't any adjustments to make. Everything you make me fits perfectly!" Sakura said as she slipped out of her capris and tank top. _

_"You never know. Anyways, I just can't wait to see you in this outfit. You look absolutely adorable in green!" Tomoyo said helping Sakura in the dress and buttoning the buttons up the back._

_"Tomoyo, do you know anything about Syaoran's surprise tonight?" Sakura said as she slipped her hands into the gloves._

_"I was told not to tell you anything, hence the word _**surprise**_." Tomoyo answered her, placing the hat on Sakura's head, checking to make sure it was in the right spot. _

_Sakura looked at Tomoyo through the reflection in the mirror. "Tomoyo, it's beautiful! I can't believe I'm actually wearing something so wonderful! It's surely the best of all the outfits you make me!"_

_"I'm glad to hear that." Tomoyo said from behind her video camera, watching Sakura through the viewing screen. "Let's go outside, I want to get some footage of you in the garden. It's a great day for it too!" _

_"Okay, but not too long. Syaoran is picking me up at seven o'clock."_

_"Don't worry; you'll get home on time." Tomoyo said as they walked out of her bedroom._

**:---:**

_"Thank you so much for the dress!" Sakura said hugging her best friend as she got out of the car._

_"Make sure to take pictures tonight! I want a picture of you and Syaoran at your big surprise!"_

_"I'll be sure to take my camera. Tomoyo, really, thank you, you've done so much for me, now and in the past. You're the best friend a girl could have…ever!"_

**:---:**

_"Hello…Syaoran? It's me, Tomoyo. Sakura has been dropped off." Tomoyo said when Syaoran picked up his cell phone. _

_"Where are you?"  
"I'm on the way back to my house. Eriol is meeting me at my house. We'll park a few houses down from hers, than I will hide to do the filming of her at her house by 6:30. Eriol and I will follow her in his car after that. That will give me enough time to get to my hiding place and set up. I have also scoped out good hiding spots for each of the steps that you have planned out."_

_"Where will you be hiding?"_

_"In the bushes in front of her house, just don't act suspiciously and everything will go fine."_

**:---:**

_"Syaoran's here Sakura!" Her father yelled up the steps after opening the door._

_"It's okay Kinomoto-san; just give this note to Sakura. It will explain everything." Syaoran said, then turned and walked back to his car._

_Fujitaka smiled slightly as he watched Syaoran leave. 'He knows Sakura so well. A puzzle hmm? Perfect, Syaoran.' He thought as Sakura came down the steps_

_"Syaoran left this for you, I assume its part of the surprise he's giving you."_

_Sakura turned and looked at her father. "He's not here?"_

_"No, he left this for you instead."_

_"Hm." Sakura said as she opened the envelope._

Sakura—

You'll have to follow the steps to get your surprise. Each spot is someplace special to the both of us, and each will hold a clue to the next step. The first step is easy. The place where we first met, the spot where I first met Touya's wrath, the first spot where I knew I had fallen in love with you.

Syaoran

P.S. I'm giving you until 11:55.

_"I'm going on a scavenger hunt it sounds like." Sakura said smiling up at her father. _

_"What's the first clue?"_

_"The place where we first met, the spot where I first met Touya's wrath, the first spot where I knew I had fallen in love with you." Sakura answered handing him the note. "The side yard of the Elementary school. We were in 4__th__ grade when we first met, it was on that first day that I found out he was looking for the Clow cards and that he and Touya started to fight right off. I didn't know it was also the spot where he knew he had fallen in love with me though. Hm, even after all these years I'm still learning things about Syaoran."_

_"Well, you better hurry. He's only giving you until 11:55."_

_"WHAT! Why'd he give me a time limit?"_

_"Is there something special about today's date?"_

_"Hmm…May 18__th__…I'm not sure. I'll think about it on the way. I gotta fly!" Sakura said leaving._

**:---:**

_"Okay, I'm here, now where is the next clue?" Sakura said to herself as she came near the fence. _

_Sakura turned in around in a circle where she stood, looking for the next clue. When she couldn't see because of the dark she decided to call on a little bit of help. 'I can't believe I didn't think to bring a flashlight.' She said to herself as she called 'Light' out. The light grew and made the surrounding are glow in a greenish tint. She turned around slowly, when she had turned about half way she spot of red caught her attention. As she moved closer she noticed that it was a piece of red string attached to another creamy white envelope similar to the one she held in her hand._

Sakura—

The Red String of Fate, a story many believe is just a myth, but one that I know to be true. The other end of mine is connected to you. _Fate_ is a funny thing; we've come to realize that through collecting the Clow Cards, than changing those into Sakura Cards. Our fate is like a _maze_, we had to search and follow the leads until we _found our exit_, each other.

Syaoran

_"Fate? Maze? Exit?" Sakura thought out Syaoran's clues while re-reading the note. "Tsukimine Shrine, that's where we changed the maze card, and that's where the Cherry Blossom Tree was that transported me back in time, then I used it to visit Clow-san as well. That has to be the place he means—the tree!" Sakura said running off of school property and towards the shrine._

**:---:**

_"Tomoyo, how's she doing?" Syaoran asked when Tomoyo answered her phone._

_"Excellent. She used Light as a flashlight; she's on her way to the shrine right now. It hardly took any time at all for her to figure out the second clue. I think you made them too easy." Tomoyo said._

_"I didn't want them too tough, she has to make to the last place by 11:55, and I made the last three a bit tougher than the first two. _

_"Yes, yes. Anyways, did you get the shirt I sent by for you?"_

_"Yes I did, it matches Sakura's, I assume?" Syaoran asked looking down at his green sleeveless Chinese styled shirt. It was a nice summery green with deep pink, almost red trim, and loophole buttons that rested on his left shoulder._

_"Yes, it does. Do you like it?"_

"It's very nice, Tomoyo. Thank you." Syaoran responded. "I must be going now, and you should be too, don't want her hearing you."

_"Good-bye and I will keep you updated."_

_"Thank you." Syaoran said hanging up the phone. 'Good luck, Sakura. I know you'll do your best.' He added silently to himself as he gazed up at the sky._

**:---:**

Sakura-

You're almost there; I know you're doing your best. Remember all of the _festivals_ we enjoyed together, along with Tomoyo, Yukito and Touya and the rest of the gang from school? I cherish those memories; they are magical memories for me, some of the happiest moments in my life.

When we first met, Yukito was the one to bring _light_ to your eyes, not me. I was jealous of him for awhile, then you came to your own realizations and then it was my own fear that kept me from telling you how I felt, the fear of rejection, that you wouldn't return my feelings. When you told me your feelings, I couldn't have been happier. You were the light of my life, the only one I would ever love.

Syaoran

_Sakura re-read the note once more. 'He sure didn't make this one very easy. Let's see, he has 'festivals' and 'light' in cursive verses the print, so those are key clues. Most of the festivals we went to were here…hm, it could be another clue in a different part of the shrine.' Sakura thought out, looking around the dark grounds of the shrine._

_'He also talks about 'light', but this isn't where I changed the 'Light' Card, that was at the school.' Sakura thought, her eyebrows scrunching together in thought. 'Then he speaks of Yukito.'_

_'Oh Syaoran, what are you doing? You've never said those things to me; everything with you has meant so much to me. You've done so much for me, done so much in my life. Where are you leading me with this one?' Sakura thought out loud._

_'Could it be…?' She had a thought and started running farther into the shrine grounds. 'It had been so long ago, how had he remembered that incident?' Sakura thought as she ran towards the pure lake that myth said could tell you your future. 'I had gone there to see if Yukito would be in my future, but ended up fighting that horse with Syaoran…I guess that's how he remembers it, he was always protecting me in those days, still is, I suppose. _

_She ran across the wooden bridge that led to the secluded lake, the half moon, shining down on the clear water, reflecting enough light to see the area. Sakura stopped in the middle of the clearing, catching her breath from running all the way from the front of the shrine to the farthest point. She looked up, looking for the red string that had accompanied each of the clues. She saw it as she turned to her left, tied to the limb of a tree, a Cherry Blossom tree, just like the last two._

Sakura—

Sakura and Syaoran, it always has been and it always will be. We made sure of that, promised that to each other when you completed changing the cards and I went home to Hong Kong. I will always have a special memory of that day.

Syaoran

_ 'When I finished changing the cards and he went home…the airport? No…he was on the bus when I gave him my answer.' Sakura turned around and started walking out of the shrine, thinking of where he would of put the next clue. _

_'He was on the way to the airport, but that isn't a special spot for us, maybe the street where I met the bus?' Sakura thought turning towards the street. 'No, that's not special enough either.' _

_'Penguin Park…but that doesn't have to do with the day he left…I gave him Sakura the day he…THAT'S IT! Sakura and Syaoran! It's at the craft store!' Sakura thought, snapping her fingers together. 'Hoe…that was a bit more difficult.' _

_Sakura looked down at her watch as she ran. 9:35. 'I have plenty of time…I hope. I'm on my way Syaoran, just a little bit longer.' _

_As she approached the craft store, she saw that the light was still on and the 'open' sign was still up. 'That's strange; I thought it would be closed by now.' Sakura thought, trying the door and finding it open. _

_ "Good evening, how may I help you?" The shop keeper said as she walked in the store._

_"I'm looking for something; I was surprised to find you still open."_

_"We aren't usually; I'm doing this as a favor for a young man surprising his girlfriend. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?"_

_"Yes I am. Do you know where the envelope is?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly at the older gentleman._

_"Not precisely, although I did see him near the teddy bear selection."_

_"Thank you, Sir. Sorry to keep you so long."_

_"No problem young lady, the young man must love you very much, and you he."_

_Sakura smiled as she walked towards the display of make-your-own teddy bears. "Yes, very, very much."_

_Sakura soon found a red string peeking out between the boxes of teddy bears, right between a gray and a pink colored teddy bear pattern, which was connected to another envelope. "Thank you, Sir, I found the clue, so I won't keep you any longer." Sakura said as she walked towards the door._

_"Good luck!" _

_"Thank you." Sakura said. Once she was outside she leaned against the glass window of the shop and opened the note._

Sakura—

You're almost done, just one more stop before the final one. I once promised someone that I would marry them if I didn't find someone I liked better. It was fate (and thank goodness for that) that I found you, and didn't have to marry her. You'll find her only in one spot in Tomoeda. She'll give you your final clue as to where I'll be waiting for you.

Syaoran

**:---:**

_"It's Tomoyo. She'll be there shortly—she just got the craft store clue."_

_"Okay, isn't this a grand plan Tomoyo-chan?"_

_"He's certainly out done himself, that's for sure, but Sakura deserves this, it's a perfect way to propose."_

_"I totally agree. I couldn't hope for a better girl to marry my Syaoran."_

**:---:**

_'A promise to marry another if he didn't find the one he loved best…that must be Meiling.' Sakura thought straightening up and starting to walk. 'She would normally stay at Syaoran's, but when he's not there she goes to Tomoyo's or my house. I'll check Tomoyo's first. That's probably where she went when she found out we went on a date.' Sakura thought to herself. 'But how to get there? It's so far away…Well, I've used my cards tonight anyways, might as well continue…' _

_"FLY!" Sakura said as she finished calling the wand to help her in her time of need. Instead of attaching the wings to her back, Sakura had the wand turn into the flying wand that it used too. _

_'This brings back memories.' She thought as she flew towards Tomoyo's house. She glanced down at her watch once more. 10:20. 'I'm still doing pretty good. This is the second to last stop, so I must be.'_

**:---:**

_"She's headed towards my house!" Tomoyo said into the phone._

_"Huh?" Syaoran answered her, confused._

_"She thinks Meiling is at my house! I can't fault her logic, Meiling does come here when you two go out and she's in town, but that will put her way off on time!"_

_"She's not using transportation?" Syaoran asked, looking at his watch. 10:25._

_"She's flying."_

_"Flying?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Let's not worry quite yet, then. She's an excellent flyer."_

**:---:**

_It took awhile for Sakura to reach Tomoyo's house, even flying. She knew it was a little late to call on the house, but Tomoyo and Meiling would still be up and answer the door. Or so she thought as she approached the front door._

_"Good evening Miss. Kinomoto, may I help you?" The butler said as he answered the door._

_"Yes, is Meiling here with Tomoyo?"_

_"I'm sorry Miss. Kinomoto, but neither Miss. Meiling or Miss. Tomoyo are at home tonight."_

_"Tomoyo isn't here?"_

_"No, she went out for the evening, I'm afraid. I believe she is with Mr. Eriol."_

_"Thank you so much, sorry to bother you." Sakura said turning and running towards the gates of the mansion. 'She must be at Syaoran's apartment with Wei than.' Sakura thought as she looked around her, than called 'Fly' out once more. _

_Once in the air, she looked at her watch once more. '10:45, I better hurry. I have just under an hour to get to the last spot.'_

**:---:**

_"Good evening, Wei-san, is Meiling here?" Sakura asked at ten minutes past 11 o'clock._

_"Yes, she is Miss. Kinomoto. I believe she has been waiting for you." Wei answered showing Sakura into the Syaoran's living room._

_"Sakura! Oh good you finally made it! I was getting worried!" Meiling exclaimed as she flew to give Sakura a hug. "It's so great to see you!"_

_"It's great to see you too as well Meiling. I don't have much time, do you have the clue?"_

_"Yes, here it is."_

_"Thank you. Do you know what my surprise is?" Sakura asked innocently._

_"No, Syaoran wouldn't tell me, I think he thought I would tell you, purposefully or not."_

_"That's okay, I'll find out shortly now anyways." Sakura said opening the envelope._

Sakura

The last clue. This spot is probably the most special to us. So many things have been done and said between us here. I'll be waiting for you with your surprise. Just remember, _I love you with all of my heart._

Syaoran

_"He's so sweet. I've been sitting here wondering what the surprise could be all night. It must be really good for him to go through all of this." Meiling said when Sakura was done reading the note out loud._

_"I don't know where he is. There are so many spots." Sakura said collapsing on the couch._

_"Now you don't have time to be doing that. This is the most special spot. This is the place where you guys are all the time, where you told each other you loved each other possibly, maybe some connection to collecting the cards as well… a favorite spot for you and Syaoran." Meiling suggested._

_"That's it! Thank you, Meiling! I know where he is now!" Sakura said jumping up and running out of the apartment._

_"She could of at least told me where the spot was."_

_"You know where he's waiting." Wei answered._

_"I do?" Meiling tilted her head in thought. "The park! Of course, that's the only spot!"_

**:---:**

_Syaoran used his legs to pump his body higher into the air. The motion was steady and soothing as thoughts ran through his head. There were a lot of them going at top speed too. It had been like that all day, knowing what he was about to do tonight. _

_'Just a few more minutes.' He thought as he slowed himself and looked at his watch. Tomoyo had called ten minutes ago, at 11:30, saying that Sakura had just left his apartment. Meiling had also found Eriol was going to tag along. 'Just great, exactly what I need, an audience.'_

_'What should I say? I just can't say 'I love you, Sakura, will you marry me? Why won't anything come to mind? It should be special, poetic…romantic, heaven forbid. That's something I'm not though, and Sakura wouldn't want that. She'd want me to be myself.' Syaoran stopped pacing at that thought._

_"Everything will be okay, Syaoran. Just don't freak out." He said to himself quietly. _

_"Since when have you started using my motto?" He heard her voice say behind him. "And since when have you freaked out? You're usually cool as a cucumber." Sakura continued. _

_Syaoran turned around slowly, placing his hands in his pants pockets, feeling the soft velvet of the ring box in his right pocket. "You're here."_

_"Of course I'm here, I'm not an illusion." Sakura said smiling at him. "And if I was, you'd be able to tell."_

_"I guess a better way to say that is…you're on time."_

_Sakura looked down at her watch. 11:45. "So I am; did you build that into your time frame?"_

_"No. I just wanted to do this before tomorrow was upon us."_

_"What's so important about today?"_

_"You don't remember?" Syaoran asked tilting his head questionably._

_Sakura tilted her own head in response. "Hoe…today…today is…hoe! May 18…" She answered trailing off when she remembered the date. _

_Syaoran smiled softly at her, holding out his left hand. Sakura took a step forward and placed her hand in his. After a few moments he pulled her towards the swings and had her sit down on one, moving behind her to push._

_Sakura waited quietly as Syaoran pushed her gently for a few moments, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't say something, she decided to. "Syaoran, I'm guessing the meeting at Penguin Park to swing wasn't my surprise."_

_"Um, yeah…I'm just trying to find the right words." Syaoran said pulling her to a stop and stepping in front of the swing. He crouched down so that he was eye level with Sakura. "I love you with all of my heart, and it's only ever been you that my heart has held precious. Each of the places that led you here to me, were places that that love has grown in, has been nurtured, kept safe, made special by with you. Tomoyo has always been there to push us together, even before I knew I loved you. The one thing I have in common with your brother is that we protect you with our entire beings; your father has been like a father to me, bringing me into the family that has loved me like a part of that family."_

_"You are apart of our family, Syaoran." Sakura said placing her hand gently on his cheek._

_"Hai, I know." He said tilting his head towards her hand and resting it there. "I met you at Tomoeda Elementary school, got to know you there, fell in love with you there, and protected you there as well. At the Tsukimine Shrine we fought for the Clow cards, got many answers there, and also had fun there with all of the festivals we have gone to there over the years. Meiling, along with Tomoyo conspired to bring us together."_

_"Syaoran, I know all of this, and this was in your clues." Sakura said interrupting him once more._

_"I know, I just want to explain why. In each of these places, we have memories. Especially here, in Penguin Park." Syaoran said taking her hand and holding them in her lap, covered by his own. "There were so many instances where I saw your true strength right here in the park while collecting the cards. But it holds more than those memories, it holds the ones where I've seen you weakened and afraid, trusting me to protect you, and most importantly, where I first told you I loved you. It seemed right that I do this here, in this spot." Syaoran explained._

_ Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran?"_

_"Sakura, I love you with my entire heart, my entire being, and I gave those to you a long time ago…And as I thought of it, today seemed to be the perfect day to ask. Do you remember what today is?"_

_"Of course, May 18, the day that you came back from Hong Kong our first year of Jr. High." Sakura answered taking his face in her hands. "How'd I forget that date? It was the happiest day of my life."_

_"Would asking you to marry me replace that?" Syaoran asked looking up innocently at Sakura._

_Her reaction made his smile break out across his face. Her emerald green eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open, then everything happened at once._

_"HOOOOEEEE!" Sakura yelled launching herself at Syaoran as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sending them both backwards. _

_Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him saying, "So, is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"_

_"Hoe, do you even need to ask me that?" Sakura said smiling down at him. "It's definitely a yes. Yes a million times. Yes until the day that I die. I love you Li Syaoran. I will love you my entire life." Sakura said leaning down to kiss him softly._


	3. Day of Surprises

**Author's Note:** The last chapter! The end came as a complete inspiration in a chapter that didn't have much, hence why it took so long to get out. Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!

**Don't forget to  
Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 3: **Always the bridesmaid, never the bride?

**:---:**

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, wake up." Eriol said softly.

"Eriol? What're you doing here?" She said slowly opening her eyes.

"Surprise." Eriol said smiling.

"I really need to move the location of that extra key and not tell you where it is." She mumbled sitting up in her bed.

"Now why would you do that? If you did that you wouldn't get my 'Eriol and Tomoyo's Day of Surprises' I have planned."

"Day of Surprises?" Tomoyo asked quizzically.

"Yes, and it starts now, in your kitchen." Eriol said as he got up and left her room.

Tomoyo watched through the door as Eriol finished setting her table and started to put dishes on the table. She got out of bed, slipping her robe on and walked out to her kitchen/living area. "So what is the occasion?"

"Nothing specific. With school ending, Syaoran and Sakura's wedding, job searching, you starting the shop, and starting to work we haven't had very much time to spend together. I thought this would be a great day to spend together alone." Eriol answered placing the last dish on the table, then pulling a chair out for Tomoyo to sit down in.

"This is delicious, Eriol." Tomoyo said after tasting the eggs, French toast, fruit and juice he had prepared for breakfast.

Eriol nodded his head, smiling.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Tomoyo asked

"I'm not telling…that's the idea of it being a "Day of Surprises."

"Just trying to figure out what I should be wearing today."

"Casual, we'll come back here when we need to change."

"Hm, okay." Tomoyo said, trying to think of what he could have planned.

**:---:**

_"Where does this go, Ma'am?" A man in a moving uniform asked Sakura, who was standing in the entrance of the Li's townhouse._

_"That goes to the extra bedroom upstairs." Sakura answered. "Oh, Takeshi, you can take that to the office down the hall." She instructed another moving man._

_"Everything is out of the truck now." Syaoran said coming into the townhouse. _

_"That's good. I can't believe how tiring moving is, especially when you aren't doing the work." Sakura said._

_"It's almost done." Syaoran answered hugging Sakura._

_"Do you need any more help?" Takeshi, the head moving guy asked._

_"No, we can take it from here, thank you." Sakura answered._

_It had been three weeks since the two had returned from their honeymoon, excited about moving into their own place, or so they had thought. The last renters of the townhouse had not been ready to move out, making Syaoran and Sakura stay at a hotel, while the mess was worked out for the previous owners. During this time they had gone to interviews, starting new jobs and trying, or continuing, to get use to married life._

_"Syaoran? Sakura? It's Eriol and Tomoyo." They heard from outside._

_"Oh! It's so good to see you." Sakura said, opening the door._

_"Thought you might need some help." Tomoyo said. _

_"Am I glad to see you guys!" Sakura said running to hug Tomoyo._

_"Bad day?" Eriol asked as he and Syaoran shook hands._

_"Not particularly, the movers were great, it was just a long day." Syaoran answered._

_"We have everything moved in, we just have to unpack it and organize it." Sakura said as Syaoran went to hug Tomoyo and Sakura hugged Eriol._

_"We are at your disposal then!" Tomoyo answered laughing. "Where do you want us?"_

_"Tomoyo, why don't you help me in the kitchen and dining room; Eriol and Syaoran can start in the family room and the office/library. How does that sound?" Sakura said._

_"Excellent!" Eriol exclaimed._

_"Sounds good, honey." Syaoran answered._

_"Perfect!" Tomoyo said leading the way to the small kitchen and eating area in the back of the townhouse._

**:---:**

_"Syaoran, how'd you know when you wanted to propose to Sakura?" Eriol asked._

_"I'm not sure. We knew that we wanted to get married soon after we graduated from school. It was about a month I proposed that I saw the ring in the window, and went in. I guess it just sort of…happened at the time that it did. Why?" _

_"The night of your guy's wedding Tomoyo and I talked about marriage for the first time. I guess I've just been thinking about since then."_

_"Maybe it's time then." Syaoran answered smiling at his friend. "Actually, it's probably beyond time. Have you spoken about it since then?"_

_"Not specifically. One of us will mention something every-once-awhile about 'When we're married…' or 'We should do this in our house…', things like that. I saw a ring the other day that was perfect for Tomoyo and went in and bought it."_

_"When are you going to go through with it?"_

_"Probably in about a week, I need to do some planning before hand."_

_"Need any help?" Syaoran asked._

_"I'll let you know." _

**:---:**

_"I can't believe we got all of that accomplished!" Sakura said flopping down on the couch in the family room with a huge container of Sweet and Sour Shrimp with fried rice._

_"It's starting to look up for you two." Eriol said looking around the now organized room. The TV stood between the two front windows, with a couch, coffee table and reclining chair across from it. The room was small but cozy, allowing just enough room for the four of them, and maybe a few other people, to sit comfortably. _

_"What else has to be done, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked._

_"The upstairs, which is our bedroom and the guestroom and a bathroom." She answered letting her head fall on Syaoran's shoulder. "We have to do our bedroom before we can go to sleep tonight."_

_"You could sleep on the couch." Tomoyo suggested._

_"No. I will not sleep in another temporary bed. I've been doing that for the last month. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."  
"You don't have to worry about that. When Eriol and I were done with our office we went up to the bedroom. We put the bed together and made it, and put the curtains up in a temporary fashion." Syaoran answered kissing Sakura's forehead._

_"You did what?" Sakura answered._

_"We put the bed together, placed the mattress on the frame, put the mattress cover on, put the pillow covers on, put the sheets on, and everything else to make it ready to sleep in. We just threw the curtains over the frame because we couldn't find the curtain rods." Syaoran said slowly._

_"You guys are great! I love you even more now! Tomoyo, don't let him go!"_

_"Who? Eriol? I never even thought of it." Tomoyo said smiling up at her boyfriend. _

**:---:**

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as they approached the amusement park.

"Hm, What is it Tomoyo?"

"We're going to an amusement park?"

"Fun, huh?" Eriol said smiling and taking her hand, walking up the gate.

"It's perfect. I absolutely love it!" Tomoyo said laughing.

"Tickets please?" The attendant asked as they approached him and Eriol handed him the two tickets. "Thank you, enjoy your day."

"Thank you!" Eriol and Tomoyo said as they headed inside the park.

The spent the morning at the park riding rides, playing games, and laughing together. It was around 1 o'clock when they got off of the Farris Wheel when Eriol suggested continuing the day and going to lunch.

"Sounds great…I think I hear my stomach growling." Tomoyo said linking arms with Eriol.

"I could hear it." Eriol said as they headed for the entrance of the park.

"So where are we going for lunch?"

"You'll see; it's another surprise."

"How many surprises do you have planned for today?" Tomoyo asked him laughing as his face scrunched up.

"Hmm…let's see, one…two…three…four…five…six…SEVEN!" Eriol said finally.

"Seven? Eriol, how long have you been planning this?"

"About a week." He answered nonchalantly. They had reached his car, and he opened the door for Tomoyo. "I just decided that we needed to spend the day together, alone."

Tomoyo waited until he got into the driver's seat before leaning over and turning his head towards her. "Thank you." Tomoyo leaning over and giving him a small kiss.

**:---:**

"Here we are." Eriol said about ten minutes later as he parallel parked in front of a small diner with tables outside, one that they frequented often called _Sweet Spot._

Tomoyo got of Eriol's car with a smile all the way across her face. Eriol took her hand as he stepped up to the curb and led her into the small diner. They sat down at a window booth and were waited on shortly and chatted quietly.

"Why here?" Tomoyo asked after the waitress had left.

"Hm, well, it's a spot that a lot of my favorite memories of us were made. The time you spilled Coke all over us. The…second time we broke up was done here, with a root beer float dripping down my face. A very sticky business, that. Then the next day we made up here. Study sessions for entrance exams, meeting after class during school, more study sessions here. Hot summer nights stopping here for a cool snack after a movie or something."

"Yeah, good times, great times." Tomoyo said resting her head on his shoulder. "Eriol…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing…I guess I just wanted to say, I love you. You've been so great to me, and have made me feel so special, even while we were just friends. Knowing that I have you, I feel like a queen. I feel like I can do or accomplish any of my goals, my dreams."

"I love you too, Tomoyo." Eriol said wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "And you are special. You're the one that I've always dreamed of. I've always known you could accomplish those things, Sakura knew, Syaoran knew."

"I don't know, I've just felt that sometimes I couldn't become a designer, there wasn't a market for my style, nobody would like it, and it wouldn't be good enough."

"Nonsense. Of course people will like your designs, their beautiful, adorable, well made, stylish. You've already gotten several people interested, give it some time, you'll do it, and I know you will." Eriol said kissing her on the forehead.

"Here you go guys, one chicken salad sandwich and one fired cod sandwich, with two milkshakes." The waitress said coming up to their table.

"Thank you, Maki. It looks delicious." Tomoyo said smiling up at her.

"Thanks. Have a good lunch you two."

**:---:**

"Are you ready for the next surprise?" Eriol asked as they walked towards his car.

"Of course, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"You'll see; it's at your apartment."

"What could surprise me at my apartment?"

"Sakura and myself, opps, forgot to tell you. She's helping with this step of my 'Day of Surprises'." Eriol said driving away from the restaurant.

Tomoyo leaned back in her seat, trying to think what Eriol would have planned at her apartment. Before she knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot behind the apartment building and Eriol was opening the passenger side door for her.

"Trying to figure it out?" Eriol asked her as he led her into the building.

"Yes, and I have no idea what it could be."

"I'll give you a hint. This is only one small step towards the bigger surprise." Eriol said as he pushed the 'up' button on the elevator.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled a few moments later when they walked into Tomoyo's apartment. "Am I ever glad you made it! I thought you would be late! That would be just horrible!"

"I told you I would have her here by 3 o'clock, Sakura." Eriol said.

"I know, but it was getting so close to the time and I thought we wouldn't have enough time to get her ready!"

"Get me ready?" Tomoyo asked looking towards Eriol.

"Yes, we came by here to get changed for the second half of the day. Sakura is here to help you." Eriol explained.

"I brought your things by, they are in the second bedroom. Come on Tomoyo, we need to get started if you're to be out of here on time." Sakura said pulling her best friend towards her bedroom.

"So, how have you liked your day with Eriol so far?" Sakura asked as she pulled Tomoyo into her bedroom and closed the door.

"It's been so…" Tomoyo started but had to stop when she saw the dress that was sitting on her bed.

"Isn't it absolutely beautiful?" Sakura asked fingering the dress softly. "I went with Eriol for size and opinion, but he was the first to see the dress and decided it had to be the one. I, of course, totally agreed with him."

Tomoyo fingered the dark coral and cream colored dress; it was a soft flowing rayon fabric, the cream colored pleats falling perfectly from the waist, the halter style bodice fitted perfectly for her body. "It's absolutely lovely. I love it."

"You'll love the purse and shoes and hat even more." Sakura said pointing to the ensemble sitting on her lounge chair in front of her bedroom window.

"He picked out an entire outfit?"

"Of course, he's learned from the master." Sakura said. "Now, we don't want you to be any later than you already are, go take a shower and I'll get your make up and hair stuff together." She finished pushing her friend towards the bathroom.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem, anything for two of my best friends. Now hurry!"

**:---:**

Tomoyo twirled around for Sakura, showing off the entire outfit. Sakura had pulled Tomoyo's hair back into a low side ponytail, with her cream colored floppy brimmed hat sitting on the back of her head, her make-up simply done, paired with the dress and the cream colored clutch purse and strappy heals, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Tomoyo, you look wonderful! Eriol won't be able to say anything…he'll be speechless! And talking about Eriol, you better get going, you two are going to be late." Sakura said looking at her watch and pushing Tomoyo out of her bedroom.

Eriol stood looking down at the street from her window, his back to her. He had on a pair of white and navy wingtip shoes, white dress pants, and a navy blue sports jacket and under the coat she could see evidence of a crisp white shirt that was untucked.

"Eriol." Tomoyo said quietly, waiting for him to turn around, her eye's widening as he did. He looked so handsome, so perfect.

They stood there for several moments, just staring at each other, eyes wide.

"Okay, you two can stop staring now. It's not like you've never seen each other dressed up before." The sarcastic voice of Syaoran said from where he sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh hush, they obviously are both very surprised at how great the other looks." Sakura reprimanded her husband.

"That's what I'm saying…it's not the first time, and they've been more dressed up other times, such as our wedding." Syaoran said rolling his eyes at his wife.

"That we have Syaoran, but I don't think I've ever seen Tomoyo look more beautiful than I have right now." Eriol responded, keeping eye contact with Tomoyo and smiling.

"I agree." Tomoyo answered in a soft voice.

"Argh! Stop the mushiness!" Syaoran said. "GO! Go on your date! Have fun! Get away from us!"

"Oh shut it. You know just last night…" Sakura started.

"What about last night?" Syaoran said smirking at Sakura.

"Was absolutely lovely, and should be kept between the two of us." Sakura said blushing.

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at their newly wedded friends.

"We should be going. The evening is just getting started." Eriol said glancing at his watch.

"Have fun you two." Sakura said smiling as their two friends left.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Syaoran said, adding "Ouch!" as Sakura hit him on top of the head.

**:---:**

They had been driving for almost an hour. Although the hour had been spent talking and laughing, Tomoyo was starting to wonder what Eriol's plan was. "Eriol, where exactly are we going?" She asked turning her head from where she had been watching the scenery whiz by.

"I've been hearing about this great little place. It's a little bit of a drive, but from what I've heard, it's worth it."

"Hm, what's the name of the place? What's it like?" She asked.

"You'll see. I think you'll like it though." He answered smiling.

**:---:**

Eriol stepped out of the car and went to open Tomoyo's door, handing the keys to the teenager with valet parking. Above the entrance there was a neon green sign that read 'The Flamingo' with bright pink flamingos blinking on and off around it.

"It's awesome! I love it!" Tomoyo said as they walked towards the door.

"I thought you might like it. There's a real old fashion cabana club feel here. I thought it sounded cool."

"Sounds wonderful!" Tomoyo said as Eriol opened the door and they entered the club.

"Reservations for two under Hiiragizawa." Eriol said to the host wearing a tux with a bright pink and green tie and shirt.

"Right this way Hiiragizawa-san." He said picking up two menus and leading the way.

"Here you go Hiiragizawa-san, miss. I hope you enjoy your evening with us. The show starts in about ten minutes, and your waiter will be right with you." He said smiling and placing their menus on the table, then leaving.

It was forty-five minutes later; having ordered their meal, drinks and enjoying the band and female singer, that Eriol and Tomoyo found themselves out on the dance floor swinging and swaying to the music that the band played.

**Hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang  
Boom ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay**

**Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom)  
If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)  
If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream sweetheart  
(Hello hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again) **

Eriol moved Tomoyo around the floor easily, twirling and moving around the other couples easily. They were shortly in their own little world, singing lightly along with the words that they both new so well.

**  
****Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom)  
If only all my precious plans would come true (sh-boom)  
If you would let me spend my whole life lovin' you  
Life could be a dream sweetheart  
**

"I was singing this song the other day." Tomoyo said. "I've loved it for the longest time."

"We always dance to this one, don't we?"

"Mm-hm. I think it's kinda like 'our song'. It always makes me think of you." Tomoyo answered, moving her hand so it rested on Eriol's heart.

**  
Now every time I look at you  
Something is on my mind (dat-dat-dat-dat-dat-duh)  
If you do what I want you to  
Baby, we'd be so fine**

**Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom)  
If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)  
If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream sweetheart  
**

"You're so beautiful. No matter what you're doing, or where we are, you are stunning. You take my breath away." Eriol said pulling Tomoyo closer to him, moving towards the outdoor patio.

**  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom**

**Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom**

**Every time I look at you  
Somethin' is on my mind  
If you do what I want you to  
Baby, we'd be so fine  
**

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked quietly as they moved back and forth in rhythm to the music.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You know I love you right?" Eriol said softly into her ear.

"Of course I know it." Tomoyo said looking up at him with concern. "You show me your love for me in everything you do for me. From something as simple as holding me during a storm or scary movie, to something as extravagant as today. As long as you're with me, I know you love me, it's in everything you do with me."

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, bringing tightly up against his body, her hand over his heart once more to feel the steady beat, her other hand wrapped safely and securely in his other.

**  
Life could be a dream  
If I could take you up in paradise up above  
If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream sweetheart  
**

"Then you know that one little word would make my dreams come true, right?"

"What word would that be Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. She hadn't realized it, but the music was far away by now, and they were at the edge of the patio and the sand.

"Here, take your shoes off and let's take a walk." Eriol said, not answering her right way.

"Hm, okay."

**  
(Hello hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again) boom sh-boom  
Hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang (sh-boom)  
Ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay  
Life could be a dream  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart  
**

"You never did answer my question." Tomoyo said as they neared the water. Eriol was humming the melody and singing the words, wrapping her warmly in his embrace.

"What question was that?" He asked.

"What word would make your dreams come true."

"Oh, well, that's simple." He said stopping. "The word is 'yes'."

"Yes? Yes to what?" Tomoyo asked, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her chin on his chest so that she could look into his eyes.

"To my question."

"Eriol, are you being vague on purpose?"

"Mm…no." He answered continuing to hum the music to the song, starting the dance once again.

"I see. Then what am I answering 'yes' too?" Tomoyo asked moving easily on the packed wet sand to Eriol's lead.

**  
Life could be a dream  
If only all my precious plans would come true  
If you would let me spend my whole life loving you  
Life could be a dream sweetheart  
**

Eriol smiled softly down at Tomoyo and finished the last verse. "Tomoyo, would you make my life a dream and say yes to becoming my wife?" He said against her ear.

Tomoyo moved her head from the resting spot on Eriol's chest to look at him, shock apparent in her expression. A smiled formed on her lips. The answer came easily, with certainty, softly, and with all the love in the world.

"Yes."


End file.
